A wire harness routed in a vehicle is configured by clustering numerous electric wires. An exterior of the wire harness is sheathed by a molded resin protector in an area where a routing path of the wire harness must be restricted and where the wire harness must be protected.
Many protectors are configured by covering a main body with a lid after the wire harness is inserted through the sluice-shaped main body of the protector. Tape-winding tabs are often provided projecting at both length-direction ends of the main body, and the wire harness is fixated to the protector by winding an adhesive tape around the wire harness at the tape-winding tabs. Alternatively, the wire harness is fixated between upper and lower half circular rings projecting from both the protector main body and the lid.
However, in order to engage a wire harness terminus connector drawn out through the protector with a mating connector or a connector engagement portion of a device, the wire harness may need to be rotated. In such a case, when the wire harness is tape-wound and fixated at an outlet of the protector and an allowance between the outlet of the protector and the wire harness terminus connector is short, the wire harness cannot be rotated.
Conventionally, in response to the above problem, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-348743 (as shown in FIGS. 5(A) and (B)) rotatably accommodates and holds a rotating member 101 within a protector 100, inserts a wire harness 110 through the rotating member 101, and includes a long wall 103 enlarged toward a forefront opening in an outlet portion of the protector 100. Thereby, the wire harness 110 drawn out through the protector 100 is able to rotate.